


Podfic Cover Art: lettin' your worries pass you by

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: Author's Summary: In which Derek fails at loving himself, and Stiles accidentally becomes his guru.





	Podfic Cover Art: lettin' your worries pass you by

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lettin' your worries pass you by](https://archiveofourown.org/works/665574) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 
  * Inspired by [(podfic of) lettin' your worries pass you by](https://archiveofourown.org/works/683873) by [neverbalance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance). 




End file.
